


magic prompt

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #wooos #magicthegathering #weeklyprompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Magic





	magic prompt

Crowley invented blue spells: change my mind.Crowley invented blue spells: change my mind.


End file.
